Anna's Adventures
Anna's Adventures 'is a magical girl series created by Jenny Williams (JessicaFin23). Plot Annabeth Scott, a young girl from a magical island floating in the sky, learns that her sister, Skylar, was once a magical girl, and wishes that she would become a magical girl someday. One day, she finds a colorful bracelet in her sister's prized jewelry box. This bracelet was one that Sky never wore before. As Anna puts it on, she finds out that the bracelet is magical, but she doesn't know what to do with it. A pixie named Daytona, who appears from the magical bracelet, tells Anna that in order to experience the magic like she always wanted to, she needs to spin the bracelet to summon her weapon. Anna does so, and before she knows it, she has summoned a magic wand called the Magical Mix Wand. Anna realizes that her dream has come true and that she's a magical girl. Anna is very enthusiastic and cannot wait to have great adventures as a magical girl. Anna now keeps the bracelet dear to her, and has wacky adventures, both in her daily life and her magical girl life. Whenever Anna needs her Magical Mix Wand, she just spins her bracelet to summon it. But little does she know that one girl can hold so much power… Characters Protagonist 'Anna Scott - The titular protagonist of the series. Anna is an optimistic, amicable, outgoing, and carefree girl with a happy-go-lucky attitude that is appreciated by many of the residents of Laputa Island one way or another. Anna is also very kindhearted and compassionate. She is friendly toward almost everyone she meets, rarely holds grudges, and is very non-discriminatory, never treating anyone with prejudice. She wants to be a great hero like the magical girls that she looks up to. Antagonists The antagonist group, the Vulture Cops, are four human-like aliens who have heard about Anna's magical abilities. They want to steal the Power Mix Bracelet and the Magical Mix Wand and use their powers to take over the universe. *Roberto Futurelli *Ludoviko *Kyrie *Frederick *Nightjar - The team's mascot. She is a demon-fairy and the evil counterpart of Daytona. Others Cody Basco - ' A shy, quiet, nerdy boy whom Anna has a crush on. 'Stacey Sullivan - One of Anna's best friends. Daytona - Anna's fairy mentor who helps her train to become a true magical girl. Items Power Mix Bracelet - Anna's magical bracelet. Anna spins the bracelet to summon her Magical Mix Wand. Magical Mix Wand - Anna's magic wand. It has lots of different powers, which Anna can use to attack her enemies. Locations Laputa Island - A magical island that floats in the sky, where Anna lives. Episodes Episode 1: Anna's Big Beginning Released: ''' April 12, 2015 Anna has always wanted to become a magical girl, because her sister, Sky, was once a magical girl herself. One day, she finds a magical bracelet. Upon putting it on, she experiences the magic like she's always wanted to. Episode 2: Mixing With Magic '''Released: April 15, 2015 Anna begins learning the basics of using the Magical Mix Wand properly. Episode 3: Match Maker Released: April 17, 2015 Anna has a crush on a nerdy boy named Cody, and tries to win her heart over him using magic. Episode 4: School Spirit Released: April 20, 2015 Episode 5: When Aliens Attack! Released: April 23, 2015 The Vulture Cops are finally catching onto Anna's gimmicks. Thus, Anna must stop them from stealing both the Power Mix Bracelet and the Magical Mix Wand. Episode 6: Your Quest Released: April 26, 2015 Episode 7: Serious Business Released: April 29, 2015 Episode 8: Daytona's Secret Released: April 31, 2015 Anna learns about Daytona's past, and how she was chosen to operate the Power Mix Bracelet and the Magical Mix Wand. Episode 9: Beach Party Released: May 2, 2015 Episode 10: Fair Trade Released: May 5, 2015 Episode 11: Just Joking Around Released: May 8, 2015 Episode 12: Monster Jam Released: May 11, 2015 Anna accidentally unleashes a monster and attempts to tame its wild, violent instincts. Episode 13: Race Around Laputa Island Released: May 14, 2015 Episode 14: The Magical Test Released: May 16, 2015 Episode 15: Machine Madness Released: May 19, 2015 Episode 16: Read It And Weep Released: May 21, 2015 Episode 17: Story for Anna Released: May 24, 2015 Sky tells Anna the full story on how she became a magical girl. Episode 18: Power Up! Released: May 27, 2015 Anna powers up for the first time. Episode 19: Return of The Vulture Cops Released: May 30, 2015 The Vulture Cops return, and Anna must put together everything that she has learned to fight them. Episode 20: Go, Anna! Released: June 5, 2015 Episode 21: Stormy Weather Released: June 8, 2015 Episode 22: The Impostor Released: June 13, 2015 Episode 23: Pixel Panic! Released: June 16, 2015 Episode 24: Partners in Crime Released: June 19, 2015 Episode 25: Anna's Ally Released: June 23, 2015 Episode 26: An Unexpected Find Released: June 26, 2015 Episode 27: Trouble in Store Released: June 29, 2015 Episode 28: Seeing is Believing Released: July 3, 2015 Episode 29: The Mysterious Painting Released: July 6, 2015 Episode 30: Anna's Rival Released: July 9, 2015 Episode 31: Power Ploy Released: July 13, 2015 Episode 32: Anna and Corey's Big Fight Released: July 16, 2015 Episode 33: The Cave Released: July 19, 2015 Episode 34: A Fair to Remember Released: July 23, 2015 Episode 35: Nothing to Report Released: July 26, 2015 Episode 36: The New Rival Released: July 29, 2015 Episode 37: Practice Makes Perfect Released: August 2, 2015 Episode 38: No Way Out Released: August 6, 2015 Episode 40: Double Take Released: August 9, 2015 Episode 41: The Race Released: August 12, 2015 Episode 42: Ice Breakers Released: August 15, 2015 Episode 43: The Show Must Go On Released: August 18, 2015 Episode 44: A Strange Intermission Released: August 21, 2015 Episode 45: Friend or Faux Released: August 25, 2015 Episode 46: The Sweetest Thing Released: August 28, 2015 Episode 47: Game On Released: August 31, 2015 Episode 48: Gone Bowlin' Released: September 4, 2015 Episode 49: The Great Skate Mistake Released: September 7, 2015 Episode 50: Lights! Camera! Anna! Released: September 10, 2015 Episode 51: Unlocking the Key Released: September 13, 2015 Episode 52: Trouble at the Park Released: September 16, 2015 Episode 53: Running Out of Time Released: September 19, 2015 Episode 54: Anna in Wonderland Released: September 23, 2015 Episode 55: Double Trouble Released: September 26, 2015 Episode 56: Anna's Strange Fortune Released: September 29, 2015 Episode 57: Slippery Slope Released: October 1, 2015 Episode 58: Terrible Things Released: October 5, 2015 Episode 59: The Party Released: October 9, 2015 Episode 60: Magic Showdown Released: October 12, 2015 Episode 61: Dummy for Love Released: October 15, 2015 Episode 62: The Great Mistake Released: October 18, 2015 Episode 63: Suspicious Minds Released: October 21, 2015 Episode 64: Anna's Pen Pal Released: October 24, 2015 Episode 65: Jealousy Released: October 27, 2015 Episode 66: Double Time Released: October 30, 2015 Episode 67: The Competition Released: November 2, 2015 Episode 68: Picture Perfect Released: November 5, 2015 Episode 69: Paint Story Released: November 8, 2015 Episode 70: Anna on Wheels Released: November 11, 2015 Episode 71: Fetch Released: November 14, 2015 Episode 72: Wand to Wand Released: November 17, 2015 Episode 73: Starstruck Released: November 20, 2015 Episode 74: Camping Trip Released: November 23, 2015 Episode 75: On the Job Released: November 26, 2015 Episode 76: By the Book Released: November 29, 2015 Episode 77: New Trickster in Town Released: December 3, 2015 Episode 78: Adventures in Babysitting Released: December 6, 2015 Episode 79: Dream Date Released: December 9, 2015 Episode 80: Citizen Anna Released: December 12, 2015 Episode 81: Anna's Day Off Released: December 15, 2015 Episode 82: The Color of Happiness Released: December 18, 2016 Episode 83: What Have You Done, Anna? Released: December 21, 2015 Episode 84: Power Crystals Released: December 26, 2015 Episode 85: The Sunshine Guardian Released: December 29, 2015 Movies *Anna and The Sea Dragons *Anna's Journey to Pegasus Mountain Reception Initial response to the series was met with positive feedback. Rating Trivia *Because the series was so popular, it got a spin-off called The All-Star Magic Girls. Gallery Staff and Cast Staff Director Producers Writers Music Cast *'Alyson Stoner' as Anna Scott *'Amanda Leighton' as Sky Scott *tba as Clarence Scott *tba as Cody Basco *tba as Stacey Sullivan Category:Fanime Category:Magical Girl Category:Comedy Category:Funny